Strawberry, Vanilla and Cinnamon
by Furi Shirogane
Summary: Segar butir strawberry, lembut rasa vanila dan wangi aroma kayu manis. Bagaikan sepiring dessert, ketiganya berpadu dan menciptakan harmoni yang manis dan menyenangkan. Twin Children!Akashi, Kuroko dan Child Servant!Furihata. Kumpulan oneshot. AU. Fluff and funny. Not for romance seekers.
1. Chapter 1

Segar butir strawberry, lembut rasa vanila dan wangi aroma kayu manis. Bagaikan sepiring _dessert_, ketiganya berpadu dan menciptakan harmoni yang manis dan menyenangkan. Twin Children!Akashi-Kuroko dan Child Servant!Furihata. Kumpulan oneshot. AU. Fluff and funny. Not for romance seekers.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kalau KnB saya yang punya, buat apa saya nulis penpik? Kuroko no Basuke dan _all chara-_nya milik Fujimaki-_sensei_ :D

_enjoy_!

...

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Furihata Kouki

Furihata tidak terlalu ingat asal muasal kodrat ajaibnya hingga bisa menginjakan kaki di tanah kediaman Akashi—nama yang taraf eksklusif dan kesohorannya telah bergaung hingga ke pucuk Jepang.

Semuanya bermula saat bocah itu bermimpi tentang bola basket berwarna merah dan biru pucat yang menggelinding mendekati kakinya. Disusul dengan raga setengah sadarnya yang diboyong paksa dari kasur lalu dilucuti hingga polos dalam kecepatan cahaya, sebelum akhirnya kembali dibungkus oleh kemeja putih dan celana pendek hitam khas anak panti.

Hal terakhir yang bocah bronis itu ingat adalah dirinya yang dilempar bak sekarung beras ke peraduan sebuah jok belakang dari sedan hitam. Butuh waktu lima belas menit lebih bagi pihak yang menjemput—Kiyoshi Teppei—untuk menjelaskan pada Furihata yang mendadak histeris kalau dia tidak sedang menjadi korban penculikan.

Begitu makhluk kerdil dengan surai karamel di sana mulai tenang—dan berhenti mengancam akan keluar dari mobil dengan cara meloncat dari jendela, Kiyoshi mulai menjelaskan semua duduk permasalahan.

"Tidak, nak, aku bukannya mau menculikmu. Aku orang baik-baik kok. Terlebih, bocah sepertimu kurang menarik untuk diculik apalagi dijadikan sandera untuk dimintai tebusan."

Kiyoshi yang saat itu mangkal di belakang stir bundar, lantas terbahak inosen. Tampaknya yang bongsor tidak sadar kalau Furihata pasang wajah miris saat mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Sungguh bukan salah bocah berumur 6 tahun itu kalau dia segitunya kurang menggairahkan untuk menjadi sasaran aksi kriminalitas.

"Aku datang dari rumah keluarga Akashi. Tuan Besar ingin kau tiba sebelum makan siang. Karena kau tidak bangun juga dan waktu kita sempit, jadi kuseret saja deh." Lagi-lagi yang dewasa tertawa. Kiyoshi Teppei adalah orang yang baik—terlalu baik malah, sayang pria dengan surai kayu mahoni itu terkadang _over_-_excited_ hingga lupa asas-asas dasar hak asasi manusia.

Beruntunglah Kiyoshi karena Furihata itu polos, masih terlalu kinyis-kinyis untuk mengerti apa itu hukum dan kawan-kawannya. Kalau tidak, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa pengabdi setia keluarga Akashi itu akan menginap di balik bui dengan tuduhan panas berupa pelecehan dan tindak asusila pada anak di bawah umur.

Terlalu larut dengan pikirannya—atau memang karena dari sananya Furihata kagok, belum pernah sekali pun naik angkutan beroda empat—si kerdil tidak sadar bahwa tempat yang Kiyoshi tuju telah berada di depan mata. Sejumput neuron di tempurungnya baru connect begitu kaki telah berpijak dalam ruangan kerja pribadi milik Sang Kepala Keluarga Akashi.

Dan bisa dipastikan kalau kedua kaki bantet si karamel mulai bergetar dengan wajah yang siap mewek kapan saja ketika diharuskan.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Furihata Kouki?"

Suara berat Akashi Masaomi menggema penuh intimidasi ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang dominan dengan warna merah dan pastel. Ditatap sepasang manik tajam sewarna darah, air muka Furihata semakin pasi. Butir kokoa si kuntet mulai berputar tak tentu arah karena terlampau panik. Entah Sang Akashi sadar atau tidak bahwa dirinya telah menyebabkan trauma psikologis pada seorang anak ingusan.

"Sesuai mandat dari salah seorang kenalanku ..."

Tidak peduli kalau jiwa si pendengar mulai melayang, Akashi paling senior itu masih melanjutkan segenap pidatonya. Bagaimana pun juga semua perkataannya harus dimuntahkan hingga selesai, tanpa terputus, tegas dan tidak bertele-tele. Itu absolut.

" ... Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Akashi dan mengabdikan dirimu pada kami."

Furihata terlalu jauh dari dunia nyata untuk mencerna apa yang barusan telah dilontarkan kepadanya. Berkompi pelayan yang menyeretnya ngalor-ngidul untuk sekadar memberi tour perdana seputar istana Akashi pun hanya mampir telinga kiri bablas ke kanan. Bahkan ketika jasmaninya telah dilabuhkan ke kamar baru, Furihata masih setia berdiri bengong dengan raut muka yang tak terbaca.

Sungguh melas raut bocah itu diterawang dengan mata nurani yang tulus. Masih bayi sudah dibuang di pelataran panti, kini usia enam tahun diboyong lalu diharuskan kerja paksa di tempat yang terlampau asing untuknya. Andai ada _award_ untuk bocah ingusan paling melas di Tokyo, sudah pasti Furihata akan menjadi salah satu nominasinya ...

Bocah itu baru kembali ke tanah realita saat sebatang jari kurus mulai menyodok lahan pada sisi kanan pipinya dengan tidak sabaran. Hal pertama yang ditemuinya adalah sepasang kelereng berwarna _scarlet_ yang mengerling tajam mengoyak rohani.

"Woi, aku tanya kau masih hidup, tidak?" Bocah bersurai strawberry di sana bertanya dengan nada super tengil. Sepasang _ruby_-nya menyorot laser pada kokoa Furihata. Bahkan suara cempreng khas anak-anak sekalipun tidak membuat sosok _chibi_ si pendatang baru terlihat lebih jinak dari bapaknya. Bosan main sodok, kini si jemari pucat mulai menoyor permukaan kenyal pada pipi korbannya.

"I-Ittai!" Furihata reflek menampar tangan—gak ngefek, berhubung loyo—yang sejak tadi berusaha membuat lubang baru di pipinya. Dengan air mata menggenang, bocah itu mulai mundur menjauhi si kepala merah yang kini menatapnya bosan. Salah apa dia hingga ini semua harus terjadi ...

"_Onii_-_sama_, kau membuatnya takut,"

Setelah tadi diserang gemetar hebat, kini Furihata menjerit lantang saat jantungnya mendadak salto di dalam rusuk. Bocah itu kaget setengah mati saat mendapati makhluk kerdil lain dengan tiba-tiba telah menginvasi ruang di samping kirinya. Manik kembar serwarna biru langit tengah mengobservasi eksistensi si calon babu _chibi_ dalam aksen _curious_.

"Se-sejak kapan kau di situ?" Furihata asli mewek sekarang.

Helaian halus baby blue terayun saat si midget nomer 2 memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Kelihatannya anak itu tengah heran karena mendapati keberadaan makhluk bantet lain selain dirinya dan sang kakak. "Dali tadi Tetsuya sudah di sini, kok." Lidah cadel itu bergulir dengan nada yang terlampau datar.

"Si-Siapa kalian?! Mau apa kalian denganku?!" Pertanyaan yang melesat justru terdengar belepotan karena empunya terlalu sibuk sesenggukan. Biji coklat yang berkaca-kaca itu menatap nanar pada duo kuntet merah-biru yang berpakaian identik dengan kaos hitam berkerah _sailor_ putih, celana pendek pucat dan sepasang sepatu boots setinggi betis.

Bocah berkepala merah mendecak remeh."Di mana sopan santunmu? Kalau mau tahu nama orang lain, sebutkan dulu namamu," tukasnya dengan alis tipis yang berkerut.

Keder dicaci, butir bening yang menuruni pipi Furihata semakin bertambah kapasitasnya. "Fu-Furihata Ko-Ko-Kouki," si coklat gelagapan fatal.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, anak tertua dan eksistensi paling absolut di sini setelah Tou-sama." Nada yang digunakan dalam perkenalan ini begitu songong melebihi kapasitas mental anak kebanyakan.

"Akashi Tetsuya _desu_. _Yoloshiku_ ..." Jika sang kakak congkaknya bukan main, si adik malah bungkuk-bungkuk santun pada orang lain, tidak peduli jika orang itu baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

" ... _Kochira koso_." Furihata menyahut lirih.

Sepasang _orb azure_ itu terus menyorot Furihata dalam _deadpan_. "Namamu teldengal enak sekali, Fulihata-_kun_."

Ditanggapi dengan begitu _random_, Furihata lagi-lagi pasang raut miris. "_Sumimasen_?"

Kepala yang lebat dengan surai biru itu mengangguk cepat. Sikap antusias anak itu begitu berbanding terbalik dengan air mukanya yang masih begitu datar, bersaing dengan aspal jalan tol. "Um. Kukis enak. Tetsuya suka kukis, apalagi yang vanilla."

"Ano, Furihata Kouki. Bukan Furihata Kukis ..."

Satu alis sewarna air berkerut penuh perhatian. "Sama saja, kan? Tetsuya juga suka kuki (_cookie_) ..."

"Kouki, bukan Kuki ..." Furihata siap mewek, meski sesi yang tadi masih belum kelar.

"Tetsuya," panggil yang merah sambil menepuk pelan kepala biru adiknya. "Tidak sopan kalau salah sebut nama seperti itu." Seijuurou mengusap helaian halus pada kepala di bawah telapaknya dengan gemas. "Namanya adalah Koki, seperti ikan mas."

"Itu juga—" Furihata ingin menyuarakan isi hatinya yang terluka, namun bungkam saat bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik ruby yang tampak begitu senang melihatnya merana.

"Ikan mas? Bukan Kukis?" Tetsuya memandang sang kakak penuh tanya.

"Namanya Furihata Koki. Koki itu ikan mas, kan?"

"Un. Tapi _onii-sama_, kalau dia ikan mas kenapa bisa di sini?"

"_Saa_ ..." Terdengar keraguan yang menguar pekat di sini.

"Ah ... Mungkin Fulihata-_kun_ itu _melmaid_."

"Mermaid itu untuk perempuan, Tetsuya. Dia laki-laki, disebut ikan mas saja cukup ..."

"_Sou desuka_ ... _Sasuga Onii-sama_. _Kakkoi desu_." Bahkan saat tekagum pun, nadanya tidak beranjak jauh dari yang namanya _flat_.

"_Atarimae darou_." Andai _author_ cerita ini lebih imajinatif, kepala Seijuurou pasti sudah membengkak sebesar semangka karena jumawa dielu-elukan adik sendiri.

Percakapan absurd Akashi-_Kyoudai_ di atas perlahan tapi pasti telah membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Furihata. Kemarahan atas nama harga diri.

Seumur-umur bocah coklat itu adalah individu yang cinta damai, menolak pertikaian dan lebih memilih berjongkok suram di sudut paling terpencil panti asuhan daripada terlibat dalam sengketa.

Namun ada kalanya juga chihuahua akan mengonggong, terlebih saat dirinya sedang diolok-olok seperti ini. Dan apa yang lebih menyakitkan selain menjadi banyolan ... tepat di depan batang hidung sendiri, oleh dua kurcaci yang notabene tidak lebih semampai daripada dirinya.

Plis, Furihata itu laki-laki. Bukan _mermaid_, apalagi ikan mas. Kalau dihujat begitu sudah pasti dia mengepul.

"Kouki!" Si coklat yang tadi sibuk menyedot ingus pasca sesenggukan, kini meledak heboh. Dua pasang manik berwarna kontras _scarlet-azure_ mengerjap melihat reaksi super yang tidak perlu melewati masa transisi, langsung meletup bagai gas panas.

"—Namaku Kouki! Kou-ki! Kou dan ki! Kou dari _hikari_ (cahaya) dan ki dari _jyu_ (pohon besar). Bukan kukis, kuki apalagi koki!"

Kedua kembar dengan warna yang begitu berlawanan itu terdiam sesaat. Seolah mengirim kode-kode lewat telepati, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mengangguk singkat dan menatap pada Furihata dengan kompak.

"Sudah tahu," Seijuurou selaku yang lebih tua diberi wewenang untuk angkat bicara lebih dahulu. "Kau pikir, aku dan Tetsuya itu sebodoh apa, heh Furihata Kouki?"

Furihata hanya bisa mematung dengan raut tidak karuan. Tampaknya ledakan emosi barusan sudah mengosongkan seluruh isi kepala bocah itu, hingga butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk _loading_. Si coklat berjengit singkat saat sebuah telapak yang pucat meraih miliknya dalam genggaman hangat.

"Fulihata Kouki-_kun_ sejak tadi telus-menelus ketakutan. Aku dan Onii-sama bingung, jadi ingin menggoda sedikit bial tidak takut lagi." Bibir merah muda si Akashi bungsu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Setelah tangannya dikurung jemari mungil Tetsuya, sekarang kepala coklat Furihata terasa sedikit lebih berat saat Seijuurou mendaratkan telapaknya di sana dengan lembut. "Bagaimana? Sudah tidak takut lagi? Kalau mau tinggal di sini harus pensiunkan sifat cengengmu itu, mengerti?"

Lagi-lagi yang coklat kembali mematung, namun kali ini bukan karena ketakutan melainkan karena dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya.

Kembali berbicara lewat kontak mata, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mengangguk harmonis dalam suatu konfirmasi.

"Nah, Fulihata-_kun_ ..." Testuya memulai.

Dan dilanjutkan oleh Seijuurou. "Mulai hari ini ..."

Si kembar saling bergandengan tangan dan merentangkan tangan mereka selebar mungkin di depan Furihata.

"Selamat datang di rumah/lumah keluarga/kelualga Akashi!"

Sepasang kembar lain warna di sana berseru kompak dalam harmonisasi. Manik _ruby_ dan _cerulean_ berkilat penuh rasa gembira saat bertemu dengan butir sewarna karamel.

Entah mau bagaimana, Furihata tidak tahu cara mengutarakannya. Dada bocah itu terasa begitu penuh saat melihat kedua Akashi yang begitu senang menerima keberadaannya saat itu. Memang tidak dikatakan secara langsung, namun si kepala karamel dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya memiliki tempat di sini.

Dan juga ... setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini ada orang yang begitu gembira dengan kehadirannya di sana.

Furihata adalah bocah polos yang tidak pernah mengerti mengapa dia tiba-tiba diboyong ke rumah keluarga Akashi. Tidak pernah mengerti pula mengapa dia dipaksa meninggalkan panti yang telah menjadi atapnya bernaung selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak juga mengerti, mengapa takdir begitu senang memberinya sebuah kejutan secara dadakan seperti ini.

Yang dia mengerti adalah, bahwa dua bocah di sana akan segera menjadi bagian berharga dalam hidupnya.

" ... Terima kasih."

...

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Fulihata kukis-_kun_."

"Berusahalah, Furihata Koki."

"Ano ... kupikir kalian tadi ..."

"Kenapa? Kukis-kun?"

"Ada masalah, Koki?"

"Makanya namaku Kouki, bukan—"

"Iya tahu." Ini adalah salah satu bentuk sinkronisasi si kembar. Satu jawaban, dua suara berbeda dalam tempo bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, tolong panggil namaku dengan benar ..."

"Tetsuya mengelti, Kukis-kun. Selahkan saja pada Tetsuya."

"Berani memerintahku? Kau punya nyali, Koki."

...

" ... Kalian memang sengaja melakukannya."

Satu hal lagi yang Furihata Kouki mengerti ... bahwa dia akan segera menjadi objek _bully_ dari kedua bocah manis pewaris nama Akashi di sana.

\- Chapter 1 /It's Furihata Kouki/ End -

* * *

Konnichiwa ... saya Furi ... Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu. :D

Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ingat, kalau saya yang punya, saya tidak akan menulis penpik. Kurobas dan all chara belong to Fujimaki-sensei

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Rainbow

.

.

Ketiga _chibi_ dengan warna kontras itu tengah terkulai bosan di atas bentangan karpet import di dalam kamar si kembar. Cuaca tak bersahabat di luar sana, telah menghalangi trio ricek itu untuk bersuka ria. Ekspedisi rutin di pekarangan rumah Akashi yang luasnya kolosal itu pun harus di-_pending_ untuk sementara waktu.

Seijuurou yang syahdu telentang, tengah memandang langit-langit. Paras cantik bocah merah itu dilipat bosan.

Tetsuya sedang tidur tengkurap dengan kepala disangga telapak tangan. Pipi putih rutin mengembung dan mengempis karena jenuh.

Yang terakhir, ada Furihata yang duduk anteng dengan posisi kaki ditekuk santun. Si _choco_ ini pun hanya terdiam menatap tabur hujan dari balik kaca jendela.

"Tetsuya bosan ..." Bocah yang paling kecil di sana menggeliat gelisah. Terlalu lasak berguling, kakinya menyundul mantap pucuk kepala bertutup surai merah.

"Maaf ... _Nii-sama_," tutur Tetsuya lirih saat melihat sang kakak menyingkirkan kaki mungilnya dengan sedikit keki. Kepala biru permen karetnya mendapat posisi paling pewe di atas pangkuan Furihata.

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Seluruh kejengkelannya menguap saat melihat tampang datar namun penuh arti milik kembaran birunya. Andai kaki nyeleweng tadi bukan milik Tetsuya, Seijuurou akan dengan senang hati unjuk kemahirannya dalam ilmu bergunting.

"_Ki ni sunna_, Tetsuya. Gak masalah kok." Yang sulung mengusap benang-benang langit. Seijuurou gemas melihat raut melas Tetsuya yang ditekuk melas sedemikian rupa meski masih _deadpan_. Sepasang biner _ruby_ kini beralih pada dunia di balik jendela diikuti dengan decakan lidah.

"Tch, kapan hujannya berhenti, sih? Apa mereka semua tidak tahu kalau aku yang absolut ini mulai jenuh?!"

Furihata sebagai _chibi_ yang paling waras hanya bisa geleng-geleng mendengar testimoni Seijuurou. Tampaknya hanya dia seorang makhluk bantet di sana yang masih bisa berpikir wajar. "Kurasa hujannya akan lama ..." pelayan mungil itu menggumam pelan. Jemarinya reflek mulai berlari di antara helaian sutra di atas pangkuan.

"Mungkin tidak ya, kalau setelah ini ada pelangi?"

"Pelangi?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan nada diseret. Suasana yang _mellow_ dan pangkuan hangat Furihata. Masih ditambah belaian dari yang bersangkutan. Bagai _lullaby_ yang mujarab, tidak heran kalau kesadaran Tetsuya mulai terbunuh.

"Um." Serabut karamel naik turun antusias mengikuti pemiliknya yang angguk-angguk. "Pelangi biasanya muncul setelah hujan seperti ini. Indah sekali, lho. Sei-_sama_ dan Tetsu-_sama_ pernah lihat pelangi? Ah, Tetsu-_sama_ jangan tidur di sini! Nanti bisa masuk angin!"

Seijuurou menyorot Furihata singkat sebelum akhirnya menggulirkan kedua manik _scarlet_-nya kembali ke arah jendela. "Tentu saja. Anak macam apa yang belum pernah lihat pelangi, apalagi yang absolut sepertiku," sahut yang merah berbonus dengusan.

"Tentu saja ..." Keringat seukuran telur bergulir di ubun-ubun Furihata. Tampaknya tanpa sadar kata-kata si babu kerdil telah menyundut ego sang emperor cilik.

"Kalau masih di panti, biasanya kami akan berlomba mencari pelangi. Yang pertama menemukannya yang menang." Tawa rendah sarat nostalgia melesat dari bibir Furihata. "Ramai sekali lho. Kadang-kadang sampai berantem."

Seijuuro dan Tetsuya mengatupkan bibir terdiam. Kedua bocah kembar itu memandang gelagat si pelayan yang tidak seperti biasanya—canggung, _akward_ plus kikuk. Paras berbingkai karamel tersebut kini tampak ceria layaknya anak-anak seusianya.

Mungkinkah, Furihata kangen dengan teman-temannya di panti?

"_Nee_, Fulihata-_kun_ ..."

"Ya?" Masih menyunggingkan senyum, perhatian Furihata kini fokus pada buntalan _baby blue_ di atas paha. Tetsuya menatapnya _curious_ dengan sepasang _orb_ besar berwarna _cerulean_.

"Apa Fulihata-_kun_ pelnah menemukan pelangi?" Tetsuya bertanya cadel. Meski dilafal secara monoton, sebaris diksi tadi tetap mewakili ekspetasi sang penanya mengenai keseharian pelayannya sebelum bertemu—baca: menjadi milik—mereka.

"_Sore wa maa_ ..." Furihata mendadak tersipu. Sambil tertawa kikuk, telunjuk bocah itu mulai menggaruk lahan kecil di pipinya. "Tidak seperti yang lain, Aku kurang sigap, jadi belum pernah sekalipun jadi yang pertama menemukan pelangi."

"Sekali pun belum pelnah?"

Kepala bertutup _light brown_ menggeleng. "_Zenzen_." Belum pernah sekalipun.

"Oh."

"Tentu saja kan?" Seijuurou buka mulut setelah lama bungkam. Sepasang maniknya masih belum hengkang dari tarian hujan di luar sana. "Orang macam apa yang akan melakukan hal sia-sia seperti mencari pelangi? Benda itu akan muncul, dicari tidak tidak."

Furihata terdiam sesaat. Matanya beralih dari sepasang _aqua_ menuju punggung kepala yang dipenuhi oleh surai sewarna _ruby_. "Iya juga ya." Dia terkekeh pelan, yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu hampa di telinga si kembar.

-S-V-C-

"Sei-_sama_! Tetsu-_sama_!"

Jerit melengking yang melesat dari pita suara Furihata melabrak lenggangnya lorong mansion. Dua individu yang namanya disebut lantas menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk ditubruk oleh blur serwarna kayu jati.

"Furihata, kau ini kenapa?!" Seijuurou sensi. Diberondong si babu chibi saat tengah pamer pose absolut pada Tetsuya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

Melihat wajah gahar si Akashi sulung, Furihata yang biasa sudah pasti akan ngompol sambil sesenggukan. Sayangnya saat ini berbeda. Bahkan intesitas _deathglare_ seorang Akashi Seijuurou pun masih belum bisa merontokan senyum selebar pantat yang menjamah wajah Furihata Kouki.

"Aku menemukannya!" Furihata menjerit girang. Seijuurou mulai khawatir dengan kelangsungan gendang telinganya.

"Menemukan apa, Fulihata -_kun_?" Tetsuya kalem dan terlampau santun untuk ukuran bocah ingusan. Alis biru berkerut halus melihat tingkah pelayannya yang kini hiper layaknya anak anjing ketika salah makan gula.

Senyum di wajah Furihata semakin lebar. Seijuurou mulai merinding. Tetsuya khawatir si coklat benar-benar telah salah memakan makan siang Nigou.

"Aku menemukannya! Aku menemukan pelangi!"

-S-V-C-

Sepasang kembar dengan _collab_ merah-biru tersebut hanya bisa mengekor patuh dari balik bokong si _brunette_. Masing-masing satu dari tangan kedua Akashi telah ditawan oleh Furihata yang kini sedang bringas menyeret mereka ke luar rumah.

"Lihat!" Telunjuk kurus Furihata menjulur pada angkasa yang menaungi taman di sebelah barat kediaman Akashi.

Mengikuti gestur si kokoa, biner _ruby-turqouise_ pun mendongak. Di atas sana, segaris busur dengan tujuh lapis warna tengah membelah birunya langit.

"Ah, pelangi. Ternyata kau berhasil menemukannya. _Yoku yatta na_, Furihata." Seijuurou sok berwibawa, mendaratkan tepukan bangga pada bahu pelayannya.

Tetsuya menepukan tangannya perlahan. Ujung bibirnya naik, memberi sedikit ekspresi pada _facial_-nya yang terlalu datar. "_Omedettou_, Fulihata_-kun_."

"Hehehe." Furihata menggaruk rambut coklatnya malu-malu. Bocah itu salting namun masih sempat berbesar kepala pula.

Tidak setiap hari mantan bocah panti itu mendapatkan pencapaian gemilang layaknya hari ini. Apalagi sampai mendapat pujian dari dua chibi yang terkenal suka nge-_troll_ di sebelahnya. Kurang senang apa coba?

"_Hai_. _Doumo_, _doumo_." Si coklat bungkuk-bungkuk untuk menunjukan apresiasi karena telah dipuji.

Sayang, kakak beradik itu malah tidak melihat Furihata. Fokus pandangan mereka kini berpusat pada fenomena alam yang masih menggantung di atas kepala. Tidak terbaca apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan saat ini.

"Telakhil kali Tetsuya dan _nii_-_sama_ lihat pelangi, waktu itu _okaa-sama_ yang peltama menemukannya," Tetsuya berujar lirih sambil masih memandang langit. "Ah, kupikil ... memang selalu _kaa_-_sama_ yang menemukan pelangi duluan."

"Yap. _Kaa-sama_ selalu tahu kapan dan di mana pelangi akan muncul. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama sejak hari itu?" Kedua biner delima Seijuurou belum beranjak dari garis mejikuhibiniu di atas kepalanya.

"Lama sekali, Tetsuya sudah tidak ingat ..."

Furihata mendadak nerfes hingga ke ujung jempol karena digerayangi hawa _gloomy_ milik Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.

Jujur, tidak banyak yang diketahui _chibi_ kokoa itu mengenai mendiang Nyonya Akashi. Yang diketahui hanyalah bahwa beliau adalah _carbon copy_ dari putra bungsunya—sama-sama berambut biru dan memiliki mata biru.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau pelangi akan mengingatkan si kembar pada sang bunda yang telah pergi mendahului mereka?

"_Ano_, Sei-_sama_ ... Tetsu-_sama_ ..." Furihata celingak-celinguk. Bocah itu tidak menduga kalau kedua majikannya akan bersedih—meski yang ditunjuk akan segera menampiknya mentah-mentah lalu berkata, 'seorang Akashi tidak bersedih karena itu adalah tanda kelemahan'.

Sungguh, sejak kapan cerita ini berubah menjadi begitu suram?

"Kau tahu, Furihata." Selesai bergalau ria, tabiat Seijuurou sebagai diktator mini telah balik dalam kapasitas maksimum. Melankolis yang tadi hinggap, telah sirna diganti raut _bossy_ andalannya.

"_Kaa-sama_ selalu bilang kalau pelangi itu mengingatkannya padaku dan Tetsuya. Apa kau tahu alasannya?"

"Hmmm ..." Furihata mencubit dagunya dalam konsentrasi. "Mungkin karena beliau berharap Sei-_sama_ dan Tetsu-_sama_ akan tumbuh tinggi setinggi pelangi di atas sana?"

Sudut pada kelopak mata sewarna apel washington berkedut. "Jawabanmu salah, Furihata. Jawabanmu salah dan entah mengapa aku merasa kau mengejek tinggi badanku dan Tetsuya." Seijuurou angkat tinju. "Dan orang macam apa yang akan tumbuh setinggi itu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu ..." Furihata _sweatdrop_. Toh, dia sendiri juga kuntet, tidak berhak mengolok si kembar yang hanya tertinggal beberapa inchi di bawahnya.

"Alasannya adalah kalena bos-nya pelangi adalah melah dan langitnya belwarna bilu ..." jelas Tetsuya dengan muka super datar. Ah, yang bungsu pun tampaknya juga telah kembali pada karakter _default_-nya.

"Bosnya pelangi? Oh, maksudnya warna yang paling atas itu ya?" Furihata manggut-manggut.

"_Kaa-sama_ sering bilang kalau dibanding warna yang lain, merah dan biru itu selalu tampak lebih dominan."

"Yup. Merah dan biru memang jauh lebih kuat. Seperti _super heroes_." Si pelayan mengamini pernyataan majikannya. "_Sasuga_ Sei-_sama_ dan Tetsu-_sama_. Bahkan langit juga ikut-ikutan warna kalian."

" ... Bagaimana dengan Fulihata-_kun_?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana dengan walna coklat milik Fulihata-_kun_?" Tetsuya mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku?" Telunjuk Furihata mengarah pada dirinya sendiri. Makhluk _chibi_ berambut bronis itu mulai menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"_Ano_, karena tidak ada warna coklat di langit, tempatku tidak bersama dengan Sei-_sama_ dan Tetsu-_sama_. Kalau aku..." Sepasang butir mini berwarna coklat beredar menjelajah sekitar. "Ah, itu! Aku berada di bawah. Seperti tanah, kayu dan genangan di sana. warna kami sama, kan?"

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya hanya terdiam. Fokus keduanya kini beralih dari langit namun menuju segumul air keruh yang ditinggalkan hujan di taman belakang rumah mereka.

-S-V-C-

Furihata berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dengan wajah gugup. Sudah cukup lama ia berjibaku di sana menanti majikan bungsunya. Lima belas menit berlalu sejak Tetsuya dipanggil sang ayah dan masih belum muncul hingga saat ini.

"Ah, Tetsu-_sama_." Furihata mendekati si _baby blue_ yang kini menarik knop pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Satu tangan mungil si Akashi bungsu melingkar pada secarik kertas berukuran A4.

Melihat raut cemas pelayannya, Tetsuya hanya menggeleng. Seragam TK masih melekat pada raga bocah biru itu. Tetsuya masih belum sempat ganti ketika sang ayah memanggilnya.

"Tetsuya dimalahi _Tou-sama_," ujar sang majikan cilik lirih. "_Tou-sama_ bilang kalau tadi Bu Gulu telepon dan celita kalau nilai menggambal Tetsuya jelek."

Furihata diam.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Tuan Besar Akashi sangat tegas dalam membesarkan kedua putranya. Bocah coklat itu hafal betul dengan tabiat Tuan Masaomi yang tidak sudi mentolerir kekurangan, tidak peduli sekecil apapun itu.

Apalagi kali ini berhubungan dengan Tetsuya yang notabene sering dielu-elukan sebagai _prodigy artist_ atau seniman jenius pada usianya. Jelas saja Akashi Masaomi tidak akan tinggal diam saat mengetahui kinerja si bungsu menurun di sekolah.

"Boleh lihat gambarnya, Tetsu-sama?" Furihata penasaran seperti apa gambar yang kini jadi bahan perkara.

Secarik kertas yang bersarang di tangan Furihata tengah menampakan bentangan taman bunga yang berhias langit biru dan pelangi. Gradasi warna, tarikan tiap garis dan prespektif gambar di sana bukanlah goresan kikuk bocah berumur lima tahun. Di salah satu sudut kertas itu tertera huruf A yang diikuti sebuah garis horizontal pendek.

"Gambarnya bagus seperti biasa. Memang apa yang salah?"

Sungguh keterlaluan sang guru memberi nilai _A minus_ pada karya seindah ini.

Tetsuya cuek, menolak untuk berkomentar. "Lihat pelanginya," perintah si kepala _azure_ singkat. _Kuudere_ sekalipun ia juga Akashi, tidak heran bila terkadang bisa ketus juga.

"Pelangi?" Furihata patuh. Kedua biji kokoanya digulir untuk berpusat pada lapisan garis dengan warna beragam di salah satu sisi kertas. "Memang apanya—Tetsu-_sama_!" Butir coklat melebar dramtis saat menemukan apa yang salah di sana.

"Kenapa ada warna coklat dalam pelanginya?!"

Tidak heran guru TK-nya ribut, ternyata Akashi Tetsuya telah melakukan sebuah gebrakan drastis dalam karyanya.

"Kenapa semua melibutkan hal itu?" Tetsuya menggerutu dengan wajah yang ditekuk. "Tetsuya menggambal apa yang Tetsuya suka dan jika menurut Tetsuya pelangi tampak lebih baik ketika ada coklat, maka akan Tetsuya gambal dengan walna coklat." Begitu mutlak, tanpa menyisakan ruang untuk protes. Tidak diragukan lagi, Tetsuya adalah seorang Akashi.

Dengan itu, yang biru pun berbalik meninggalkan Furihata yang hanya bisa mangap dengan selembar kertas di tangannya.

"Bagus kan, Furihata?" Seijuurou yang entah muncul dari mana, menepuk pelan kepala Furihata sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengejar adiknya. " ... Sekarang kau bisa bersamaku dan Tetsuya di langit."

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul. Rasa hangat yang membuncah dan memenuhi tiap relung dadanya hingga terasa sesak. Rasa itu hanya muncul ketika dia bersama dengan kedua majikannya. Tanpa disadarinya, bibir Furihata telah membentuk kurva ceria. _Chibi choco_ itu pun tertawa sambil menyongsong punggung kedua kembar di depannya.

"Tunggu aku, Tetsu-_sama_! Sei-_sama_!"

Hari ini, harta karun Furihata Kouki semakin bertambah. Bukan emas atau uang. Bukan pula sesuatu yang bisa dipegang dan disimpan dalam peti. Namun sesuatu yang tak nampak dan takkan lekang dimakan waktu.

.

.

.

.

Satu lagi, siapa pun tidak menduga bahwa ini adalah awal dari kebiasaan ajaib Tetsuya untuk menambah satu shade coklat dalam pelanginya. Dan hal itu akan terus awet bahkan ketika anak itu tumbuh dewasa ...

\- Chapter 2 /Rainbow/ End –

_Minna_, saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk melongok cerita ini. Semoga update-nya diterima ... Maaf kalau kurang adegan pem-_bully_-an yang ditunggu-tunggu—_reader_-nya pada maso :D. Yang ini khusus untuk fluff dulu, oke?

Balasan review untuk yang tidak bisa di-PM:

Untuk **Unknown-san**, Saya senang fic saya bisa membuat anda terhibur. Untuk bagian review yang _no comment_, saya ikutan _no comment_ karena tidak tahu harus _comment_ apa *ditabok. _Thanks for your review_! _Have a nice day_.

Terima kasih atas semua _support_-nya. Special thanks for Yuna Seijuurou, **Nenami Megumi**, Aho Bishounen, **Unknown-san**, .1, **owlkitty06**, CALICO, **Anne Garbo**, Nearo O'nealy. Juga untuk yang sudah **fav** dan **follow**! _Thanks 4 you all_!

_See you next time_.


End file.
